


PaPa Crow

by psychotic_BubbleGum



Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grinding, If this isn't my future I don't want it, Love, Loving Marriage, Making Love, Reader-Insert, Takeda deserves more love, Vaginal Sex, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_BubbleGum/pseuds/psychotic_BubbleGum
Summary: After putting your baby girl to bed you find your husband, Ittetsu Takeda, rewatching highlight videos of Japan’s top two volleyball teams and cheering on two of his old students.Domestic Fluff, dry humping, Loving Relationship (the ultimate kink)All characters aged upAll fics character x cis-female reader
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!! NSFW FanFics with Underrepresented Volleyball Boys [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	PaPa Crow

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super duper short compared to my other stories, but I’m fighting a little bit of writer's block and just needed to pop out something short and super sweet to get the brain moving again. Please enjoy this story where I shower the hands-down MOST underappreciated Haikyuu!! character with love.

While holding your breath, you silently close the door to your daughter’s room then pause to listen for any fussing or crying. After a moment of silence, you sigh in relief and walk to your bedroom, ready to collapse into your husband’s arms. Unfortunately, your room is empty. With a frown you search the house for your husband, eventually finding him in the living room downstairs on the stained white couch watching a certain redhead fly on screen. You walk up behind him and place your hands on his shoulders. He jumps slightly then turns to see you, “oh, sorry. You scared me.” You smile and kiss his forehead, “why are you apologizing if I’m the one who scared you?” He thinks for a moment then shrugs, "good point.”

You laugh and walk around the couch to sit down in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and holding him close. He wraps his arms around your lower back and kisses your cheek. You run a hand through his hair gently, “come to bed, baby. It’s late and you have school tomorrow.” He smiles and catches your hand, kissing your knuckles, “soon, I’m almost done.”  
“Baby, you’ve seen this video a million times. Spoiler alert, the Jackals win.” He scoffs, “I know. I just …I had a hard day,” he starts playing with your hand in his, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles as if to seal the kiss in and make sure it never went away, “I don’t want to go back to work tomorrow. I don’t want to be ignored and teased by kids again or try and teach lessons no one cares about. I don’t want to hear that the school has cut funding for extracurriculars again. I don’t want to grade a hundred papers, and I … I just … I’m so tired. So, I … I just need to remind myself sometimes, remind myself why I’m a teacher. I like watching them and seeing how far they’ve come. Those boys remind me that it was all worth it. The extra effort I put in, humiliating myself in front of coach after coach, begging for funding, recognition, anything … I’m fighting not to become some zombie that just recites textbooks, and it’s worth it. It’s all worth it. I mean look at them. They’re amazing. I mean they always were, but now just … I’m so happy I put my faith into that team, into those boys. I’m so proud of all of them.” 

Ittetsu had been staring at the screen, watching a loop of Kageyama just barely receiving a ball after leaping into the stands, but after he finishes his speech he looks back at you to find tears welling up in your eyes. “OH! Baby oh no, I’m sorry! I’m so…” he starts rambling, so you cut him off with a kiss, cupping his face in your hands. He relaxes into your kiss, breathing gently and holding you close. You put away, resting your forehead against his, the rim of his glasses pushing into your nose, “I love you so much. You know that right?” He smiles and kisses you again, “I do. I love you too. How’s our baby girl? Did she go down easy?”

You kiss him again, “remarkably, yes. You’re such a good dad you know that?” You kiss him again, “you are so smart,” and again, “and kind,” and again, “and loving,” again, “you are amazing in every,” again, “single,” again, “goddamned way. You change lives every single day, baby. Don’t forget that.” You kiss him again, his glasses slightly offset from your onset of affection. He smiles against your lips, “you know what, there IS something that cheers me up more than volleyball highlight reels.” You giggle, “really, what?”  
“You,” he pulls you closer to his body, your chests flush as he kisses you again. 

You sigh into the kiss, threading your fingers through the soft, black hair at the nape of his neck and tugging slightly. He moans and places his hands firmly on your ass and thigh as he parts your lips with his tongue, deepening the already passionate kiss. Your tongues dance for a while as he gropes you and you treat yourself to exploring his upper body with your wandering hands. No, your husband wasn’t chiseled or athletic, but he was fairly toned and knew how to use every inch of his body to his advantage especially when it came to pleasuring you. Even better, he was yours. Every inch of Ittetsu Takeda was yours. 

You move to straddle his hips and grind against him and Hinata’s voice pops up on the screen behind you, “I would like to thank my sponsor, Bouncing Ba…” The screen goes silent as Takeda tosses the remote onto the table, “love my old students, but they really don’t need to be present for this.” You laugh, “what, don’t want to try out voyeurism any time soon?” He smiles, “Not at all. No one else gets to see you like this,” he runs his thumb along your swollen lower lip and appreciates the view of your flushed face. He would never get tired of that face. The blushing face that was just begging for him to kiss you again. You suck his thumb into your mouth seductively and pull a deep breath from him, “Ittetsu, I didn’t know you could be so possessive.”   
“What can I say, fatherhood has changed me. It’s made me a little more protective of my wife and child."   
“I wonder if there’s a biological reason for that.” He laughs, “And you call me a nerd.” He puts a hand on the back of your head and pulls your face back to his. 

You smile as your lips press back together and Takeda grabs your hips, sliding you up his lap to make sure your crotch is sitting directly on his bulge. You feel his cock pushing against you through his struggling pants and moan. He shifts, and reluctantly pulls away from your lips, “Do you think we’ll wake the baby up if we take this upstairs?” You think for a moment, “maybe, so I don’t want to risk it. Let’s play it safe and fuck on the couch like teenagers. That way I can enjoy all the little sounds you make when you don’t hold back like…” you firmly roll your hips against his bulge, causing him to hiss and tighten his firm grip on your ass. 

You giggle and he playfully glares at you, thrusting his hips up to rub right back against you. You moan now as he crashes your lips back together. Your mouths open as you explore each other, searching for a place you might have missed in your years of marriage, determined to not leave a single spot unloved, untouched, or unlicked. You passionately grind against each other as the wet sounds of your kiss sound through the empty lower level of your house. Finally, when you part for a much-needed breath, you tug on his shirt. In response he strips both of you, revealing your naked chests. You press your breasts against him as you kiss again, your hips rolling rapidly, chasing an impending orgasm. You loved this man so much that he was about to make you cum just from making out and dry humping on a couch. 

You fist the couch cushions behind his head and pull your lips away to bury your face in the crook of his neck and muffle your moans. “Are you about to cum just from grinding on me, baby.” You nod against his skin. He whispers in your ear, “Good, cum for me, baby. Cum for me so you’re nice and wet when I fuck you.” You moan loudly as your hips start to stutter. You mouth at his neck as he guides your hips with his hands, helping you rub the entire length of his cock right on your clothed clit. Finally, your thighs clench around him, your breath hitching and back arching as your orgasm rolls through your body. “Ittetsu,” you moan his name as you ride him through your orgasm. While panting, you pull away from his neck to look down at his flushed face and glazed over brown eyes. 

He swallows heavily then speaks breathlessly, “You are … gorgeous. I have the world’s best wife, my [Y/N] Takeda.” You lazily kiss him, the lump underneath you a delicious reminder that your man was still unsatisfied and needed relief. It was a habit of his in bed. He would always make you cum at least once before he even dreamed of relieving himself. He was such a selfish man who just wanted to see others happy. You loved him so much. “How do you want me, baby?” you ask, punctuating your question with a gentle roll of your hips. He groans, “Ride me. I really like this view, so let’s just remove the barriers.” You kiss him quickly before standing up and peeling off your PJ pants and underwear. Takeda lifts his hips enough to pull his own clothing down to his knees, letting his cock spring up. It’s weeping precum and twitching from the stimulation of the cool air. 

You climb back onto his lap and rub the wet lips of your pussy on the head of his cock. He moans, “Fuck … baby, you’re so wet. Do you … oh god, do you want me to prep you?” You kiss his jaw and nibble on his ear, “Not right now, baby. I need you. I need your cock inside me. I can take the stretch.” He moans as you reach between your legs and line up his cock with your pussy then sink down, only fitting the head inside you until you need to stop. You grip his shoulders and breathe slowly as you continue taking him inside you. He stretches you out perfectly, a vein on the side of his cock rubbing just beside your g-spot. He just needs to shift ever so slightly. “B...Baby,” you whimper, “move just a little for me, please.”

Takeda moans and thrusts up into you, just barely kissing your g-spot. You gasp, “again!” He does, angling his thrust to now rub the head of his cock directly against your sweet spot as it pushes its way deep inside you, carving out a path to your womb. A womb that has already held his child and would happily take another. You scream in pleasure, and he clamps his hand over your mouth in fear. You both pause, staring at each other wide-eyed as you sit with his cock inside you and listen for the signs that you have awoken the beast. 

After a couple minutes of silence Takeda removes his hand from your mouth with a satisfied smirk, “my cock feels that good, huh?”   
“Oh shut up,” you say with no malice behind the cold words as you kiss him again to muffle your moans and start bouncing up and down on his cock. He is hitting deep inside you perfectly with every bounce, and your legs are already starting to shake. But, you push through a little longer, your quivering thighs struggling to ride your husband’s amazing cock. You stop kissing him to throw your head back, close your eyes, and focus on keeping your hips moving. That was a mistake. 

Takeda quickly takes advantage of the opening and leans forward to start sucking on your neck. You cover your mouth with your own hand to muffle your moans as your husband kisses and licks your sensitive neck. He rolls his hips up, fucking you properly now. He moves his lips down and nips on your collar bone as your ass slaps against the top of his thighs. You bite your lips as he thrusts into you, just barely containing your moans. 

Suddenly, Takeda takes your sensitive nipple in his mouth. You tug on the hair at the nape of his neck, only causing him to moan on your breast and stimulate you more. You whimper, your pussy quivering around him. You don’t have to tell him you’re close, he knows your body well enough to recognize your signs. He starts rubbing his thumb on your clit as he fucks up into you and nibbles and sucks on your nipples. In just one, two, three more bucks of his hips you unravel around him, screaming his name into your palm. “F..oh..aaah,” Takeda moans as he buries himself deep inside you and cums, filling you to the brim. 

He removes his mouth from your breast to kiss your jaw and cheek as he holds your hips down, gently fucking you through your pleasure. You hold his face in both hands and gently kiss him, bringing his hips to a stop. “I love you Ittetsu,” you whisper against his lips. “I love you, [Y/N],” he responds. You kiss each other lazily as your hearts slow back to normal and Takeda’s cock softens inside you. 

Then, you hear a high pitched wailing from upstairs. You whimper, and Takeda rubs your back, “I got her, baby. Meet me back in our bed?”  
“I’ll be there, but I can’t promise I’ll be awake.” He chuckles and kisses you again, “I love you.” You kiss him back, “I love you too. I love you so much. You’re an amazing man. You are selfless, loving, handsome, caring, sweet, determined, loyal, intelligent, and so much more. Don’t you ever forget that.” He takes a deep breath and cups your cheek in his hand, admiring you as you lovingly lean into his touch, “I won’t, [Y/N]. I promise I won’t forget.”


End file.
